I'm Sorry
by HeatHazed
Summary: It's all my fault... I'm sorry...I'm sorry... I'm sorry Nii-san. [Tsurugi Kyousuke / Possible two-shot. ]


**HeatHazed: Hi you guysssss It MEEE~ I'm just feeling a bit hyper... haha**

**After I wrote a angst one shot for Kariya I thought why not Tsurugi?**

**AND.**

**This is what happened... I don't know if it's angst-ish enough... but of course read first and talk later :)**

**+I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN GO**

* * *

"I'm sorry we tried our best but... with the amount of money you have and the surgery, it's not enough to cover it-"

The doctor was still talking to the husband and wife but now both were now crying too much to hear.

Between the sobs the woman yelled at her husband, but you could've barely make out her words.

My son.

My son.

Was now.

A...a...

.

.

All because of _him_.

If he...if he only didn't follow that _brat_ outside that day.

Her voice was now full of venom, he hated him, how dare he hurt her most precious son?

He was jealous, that is what it was.

Yes.

Yes.

He was jealous of his Nii-san.

She was yelling these words over and over again until the door of the office opened.

"M-Mommy... what's wrong with Nii-san? W-Why is he sitting on a weird chair?" The small boy asked the woman.

Than he took a step.

The room was now suddenly quiet. All they could hear was the boy's small and slow steps.

**Tap-**

**Tap-**

**Tap-**

**Tap-**

"Mommy...? What's wro-"

Before the boy could finish she woman slapped the little boy. Yelling at him.

How this was all his fault.

How this is what you get if you get jealous.

How you're going to Hell.

With the hatred building up more and more with each second.

Before the woman could go on the doctor and the husband stopped her, before more was done the husband took his son outside.

"Daddy... d-did I do something wrong?"

"Did I d-do something wrong?"

The boy asked and asked, he was so...

So CONFUSED.

Why did she slap him?

Did he do something really really bad?

What did she mean by it was all his fault?

The man now told his confused son to go back to his Nii-san.

His Nii-san..

His fault..

Nii-san.

His fault.

Nii-san.

Chair.

His Fault.

Chair.

Nii-san.

His.

Fault...?

When he was still figuring things out he finally noticed that his 'daddy' just took him to the familiar room.

"Ah! Kyousuke! You're here!" The familiar warm voice came to him.

He was still there, but now in a bed. It looked like he was reading a soccer magazine.

"A...a.." The small boy made a fake smile.

"...? What's wrong Kyousuke?"

Of course, he couldn't fool his 'Nii-san' it was impossible.

At least.

Let's try.

Try to lie.

Lie.

For the first time.

Lie.

Lie.

"It's nothing Nii-san I'm just tired.." The small boy ended the lie with a fake yawn.

It hurts.

Lying.

Lying.

To his Nii-san.

"Ah of course! You should be! Come here, we're both small enough to sleep in this bed."

He answered the boy with a small smile.

Oh how it hurts.

I'm sorry Nii-san

Please forgive me.

I am sorry.

I really am.

The boy tried to remove his thought as soon as he got in the bed with his Nii-san, soon his eyes slowly closed.

.

.

.

The younger boy was sleeping in the side of the older boy's bed while sitting on a chair.

"Morning Kyousuke." The older boy said as he saw his little brother's eyes opening up.

"Ah... morning Nii-san how are your legs?" The smaller boy asked.

"It's fine, as usual." The older boy answered with a small smile. "I guess you have to go home today huh? Since it's Sunday, and you have to go to school..."

"Yeah.. but I promise to visit afterschool like always Nii-san." The boy tried to make his Nii-san feel better.

As the smaller boy washed-up in the hospital's bathroom, gor out of his pajamas and into his original clothes he left with a final goodbye. Now at the age of 11 he was called 'mature' for his age.

'Mature'

How he hate that word.

Why?

Because it wasn't him.

It...it just wasn't.

The only reason he was called 'mature' was because of the 'accident.'

His mom was right, he begin to feel that way right after the day his mom went to a mental hospital.

It was his fault.

His DAMN fault.

He walked home with a blank mind all the way.

He was greeted by his father who ws getting ready for work.

He went to his room and laid down on his bed.

His fault.

If only he wasn't so stupid.

He hated it.

He hated soccer.

Inside.

Inside he knew that it was just a stupid excuse, because..

Because he didn't want to blame himself for his..Nii-san's... leg.

When he saw the kids playing outside with the same looking soccer ball he would always just think how foolish it was.

Foolish.

Soccer.

Soccer was.

Foolish.

Soccer was...foolish?

Stupid?

Useless?

What was it?

He was soon interrupted by the phone vibrating inside his pocket.

_'New target SEED : Raimon, and before you go the Holy Emperor wants to see you.'_

The boy sighed, he forgot how many school he went just for this job.

This job.

This job.

If he did this than his Nii-san would get the expensive surgery.

.

.

.

The boy was now standing in the soccer field. The players bodies were all on the ground.

Some crying.

Some passed out.

Oh well, it was better this way, better than getting hurt in the future.

Soon some woman came and asked why he was doing this.

He smirked.

Oh how funny these people are, they...

They do not know the pain that soccer can cause to people's mind.

He remembered the pain, mentally and physically, he remembered the cuts, the mind's pain.

The boy soon made a deal with the boy named 'Tenma.'

It was usless he saw this Tenma's skills, as if he could ever steal the ball from him.

It almost made his feel sorry for him.

When the poor boy was still trying to get the ball the boy named, 'Tsurugi Kyousuke' thought to himself.

No matter what. He WILL hate soccer.

For what it did.

For what it did to his life.

What he did to his Nii-san.

Nii-san.

Nii-san.

I am sorry.

* * *

**HeatHazed: Yeah... I know I know it's pretty much bad... AND that it's not in sentence form but you know I wanted to try it a little bit more.., and yeah...ALSO I think you would ALL know what happens nextttt ~~~~~**

**(*hint GO episode 1 hint*) Oh and I don't EXACTLY remeber episode 1... so yeah... haha please forgive me if it's wrong... OTL**

**Haha.. ok at first I liked how it was going and than BAM I have no idea what just happened. Because it was a one shot I wanted it 'short' you know? I mean if it's REALLY long than I could've just made it into chapters...**

**Should I make a 2nd chapter with what happened in the past with the mom? (If you want than tell me :D)**

**...Anyway I was thinking about writing One shots like these for different characters... what do you guys think? Should I? I mean I made one for Kariya and I thought it was kinda good.. yeah... haha anywayyy...**

**Please review! S2S2S2**


End file.
